bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GalaxyGourmet/VIP Server Rules
This is for my VIP server in BSS and these are rules for it to prevent drama and such. The rules are provided below for reference. If you want to join, leave a message on my message wall with your roblox username. Send me a friend request if you want to get access faster, because I usually give access by friending. Note: Ethan has hot rulz for his server, which doesn't apply to my server. Remember whose server you play in. btw i dont look at comments here so if you wanna say something to meh, slap it on my wall. btw #2: anything''' in bold''' is important to read, so uh, read those. ''Sprout Rulz '''Remember, festive sprouts that ''other players ''plant are still automatically theirs. Don't give them any fuss if they don't want to share it.' #''When someone plants a sprout, it's automatically claimed by them whether they say it or not.'' #''If you would like to share your sprout, say it in the chat.'' #''You cannot claim other's sprouts nor sprouts randomly generated by the game/stickbug.'' #''Do not mooch. If you don't like getting mooched, then don't do it.'' #''You can give someone a sprout. Before you plant it, tell everyone that it's {username}'s sprout.'' #''If you give someone a sprout, you can also take part in popping it, but it's your choice''. #''You cannot, however, take someone's shared sprout if you are not the one who planted the sprout or was shared it.'' #''You can pop the sprout and/or take some items if the person who was shared with allows you to. The shared person also may allow you to get specific items. Ex: Sure, you can get the enzymes from this. #''They can also ask you for help to pop it. You can get the rewards from it if you help. #''If the person who claimed a sprout is gone, or AFK, then everyone can pop the sprout and get rewards. This does not apply, however, if the claimer must rejoin.'' #''Do not be triggered if someone claims a legendary sprout they planted, or something around that rarity. It is not unfair. It is the rules.'' #''You may claim a moon sprout from a night bell you used. The first one that appears is claimed.'' #''You can take sprouts popped by clouds, cause who even cares about those inedible bits of cotton candy anyway?'' ''Windo (Wind Windy) Bee Rulz #''You cannot claim random Windos that appear randomly. #''You CAN claim Windos that you summoned with the shrine (Though it's not recommended to even if you're on a quest for it).'' #''Windos you summoned from the shrine are not automatically claimed. You'll have to say that you claim it.'' #''You don't have to tell the whole server that a Windo is in a field; you can just trigger it if you want.'' ''Stickbug Rulz #''You can claim a stickbug, meaning no one can join in. #''If someone claims a stickbug, you must pretend it's not there if you cannot participate.'' #''Someone may ask certain people to join. Same rules apply.'' #''Anyone can pop totems.'' #''If you have a field boost, you can of course stay in that field if a claimed stickbug hops to that field, but you must still pretend it's not there.'' #''If you have a boost for every field (somehow) you may not follow claimed stickbugs.'' ''General Rulz #''No flooding the chat. An example of this is spamming "dab" like so: "''dab dab dab dab dab dab dab" #''Do not spam caps. An example of this is like so: "''WOW I AM SUCH A PRO RIGHT EVERYONE?" #''It's ok if you accidentally hit caps lock, just tell everyone that you've pressed it. #''Do not cause drama. This can be starting fights, never ending fights, etc.'' #''Do not try to get attention from everyone. If you want attention, get it from your parents.'' #''Do not tell the owner to kick somebody. If they see them doing something bad, they will take action.'' #''Do not be triggered if someone doesn't obey these rules. People didn't come to get lectured by other people.'' #''Do not ask for personal information. Asking people their age is an example of this. Do not be one of those creepy people on the internet.'' #''Do not talk about inappropriate or NSFW subjects. This will not be tolerated.'' #''You may not claim fields.'' If someone claims a field, you must bruh at them. #''You may not jokingly give Robux to someone for doing something (they may misinterpret you).'' #''Vicious Bees summoned by night bells are NOT claimed. It's still for everybody. You actually can't claim any vicious bees period.'' #''Profanity is not allowed. No swearing or anything like that. Bypasses are not allowed as well.'' #''You can always AFK. If people don't like others being AFK, they can get out.'' #''AFK somewhere or I'll kick ya out 4-ever.'' #''If you see a Vicious Bee spike in a field, trigger it, and walk away. other people may come and attack if they wish (Rollcall has been removed, so ya don't have to do it anymore).'' #''Never be toxic. This is the number one rule, and will not be tolerated.'' :: FAILURE TO FOLLOW THESE HOT RULZ MAY RESULT IN A BAN FROM THE VIP SERVER. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE ACTION IF SOMEONE IS BEING PROBLEMATIC. Category:Blog posts